Scorpion Snape: The Real Harry Potter
by True Rayanne Adaire
Summary: Scorpion Snape is the real Harry Potter. Follow him and his family as they go to the battle of a lifetime. Re-write of BrokenGoddess1703's story. Some chapters have been combined. Also, chapter 8 where Draco is kidnapped has been deleted with permission from BG1703. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Background Information: Harry isn't James Potter's son. In fact, he isn't even a Potter. His true name is Scorpion Salazar Snape. His mother is Lily Evans-Snape and she did not die at the Dark Lord's hand. Severus along with several other people performed a complicated charm that hid the truth from those they did not want knowing. Also, in this story, Tom Riddle is NOT the Dark Lord. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore. Meaning: Albus Dumbledore is Lord Voldemort. Also, Draco and Harry have been in a relationship since the beginning of third year. Also, Petunia and Vernon are a witch and wizard in this. They met in France, at Beauxbatons. Which is where they really live now.**.

**Warning: This story will contain Fred/George twincest. If you do not like that please do NOT read it.**

**Chapter One**

_Telling The Weasley's_

Albus Dumbledore was a lying, deceitful bastard. Even after five years of being subjected to his bullshit, I still managed to return home each year surprised at him. Of course, he thought I was Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, and that I was his perfect little right hand man. The entire act makes me sick. Especially the Harry Potter part. I am not Harry Potter, nor will I ever be Harry Potter. My name is Scorpion Salazar Snape and I am by no means the son of James Potter, nor am I Dumbledore's right hand. I'm too well aware of his true nature for that to ever be possible. He doesn't know this, of course, and he won't until my seventh year. This is why it's always nice to return to Snape Manor every summer where I'm not subjected to Dark Lords in disguise who love to insult my godfather.

This summer is different from the others, though. Usually, after I get off the train mum and dad send Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to come and get me and then we head back to Malfoy Manor to visit with Draco and his parents. This summer it's completely different. Mum and Dad are coming to get me themselves, disguised as the Dursley's. Dad thinks it's about time we tell the Weasley family - along with Hermione - the truth about everything and I agree. Seventh year is, after all, only a year away now and we need to have our Allies behind us. This means that my godfather, Tom Riddle, the Malfoy's, and quite possibly Bellatrix Lestrange will be there with us. Dad doesn't want to risk us being discovered so he and mum are coming after me themselves, leaving the Dursley's back at home with the rest.

Ron and Hermione are staring at me with confused expressions as we walk through the barrier after getting off the train. They've been asking questions for the past hour but, since I can't really answer anything until we're safely at the Manor, I simply give them a smile and head towards the rest of the Weasley's. Just as I'd known she would be, Molly is the first to ask a questions.

"Can you tell us what this is about Harry dear?"

"Not here Mrs. Weasley. When you leave the train station, follow us to Snape Manor and I'll be waiting by the gate to let you in. There are wards against apparating onto the property so you'll come out in front of the gate. I swear you'll all get your answers there."

Ron shrugs."All right mate. We'll see you soon then."

"See you in a bit guys. They're waiting, I'd better head out."

Casting them one last smile, I head towards my parents. Mum looks a little strained, even beneath Aunt Petunia's face. She's worried about the Weasley's reactions, I know. Just as she's been all year. Dad's face is set in a stoic expression as always but I can tell he's worrying as well. He's just never been the type to show his worries. We walk towards the car together, not speaking, and Dad waits until we're away from the train station to take the my glamour charm off. I smile slightly as I feel my body go back to its normal state.

"What did you say to them Scorpion?" Dad asks.

"Just that not everything is as it seems. I told them to follow us to the manor and that I would explain everything there. I had to fire call Molly and Arthur, though since I'm pretty sure the old coot is watching the owls. They'll be there when we arrive."

"All right. The Malfoy's are bringing your godfather along. Tom wants to be there. I wasn't sure of the idea myself but your mother assures me that it's a good idea."

"It's a smart move, actually. If they can see Tom for themselves they'll be more apt to believe us."

"That's what I told him. Your father, however, is a Slytherin."

"Your mother is a Gryffindor." Dad complained, grinning and I joined mum in an eye roll.

Stopping in front of the gate, dad lets me out before driving into the grounds. I lean back against the fence, wondering what the reactions will be. Ron's first reaction, I muse, will probably be anger because I didn't tell him. After Hermione talks sense into him he'll just have a lot of questions. Hermione will understand but, as she usually does, have a zillion questions that need answering. Fred and George will find reasons to tease me about it all. The only thing I have any reason to be worried about is when they find out about Drake and I. Dad might have to put Ron in a full body bind after that one.

"Harry!" The sound of my name being called shocks me out of my reverie. Looking up, I find Hermione and the Weasley Clan waiting for me. Grinning, I open the gates and walk through with them.

"Sorry. Was thinking too much as always. Anyways, we'll be meeting in the living room. Dad wants everyone to be as comfortable as possible and the living room is the most comfortable place in the Manor."

"Why are we at Snape's house? And why are you calling him Dad?" Ginny asks, giving me a puzzled look,

"You'll find out soon enough."

We're quiet as I lead them into the back living room. My parents are there along with the Malfoy's and Tom. Draco looks up as we walk in, sending me a wide grin while getting to his feet. Ron gives him a glare and then raises an eyebrow at me.

"Sit down guys. There's quite a bit that needs to be talked about. The very least of which is why I'm hugging Drake."

They raise their eyebrows at me I sit down on a loveseat with Drake next to me.

Molly and Arthur, however, are staring at mum like they're looking at a ghost. They've recognized her, which I knew they would. Bill and Charlie are staring at Tom, confused. They recognize his face but can't place a name to it. Dad waits until it's completely quiet before speaking.

"Thank you all for coming. Before I begin, I'm going to tell you what my son has already told you." At this, he gestures towards me.

"Not everything is as it seems. There will be much of this that you won't want to believe but I can assure you that it is the absolute truth. I'm going to need your word that what is said in this room stays between those that are in this room."

"Of course." Hermione says and the Weasley Clan nods in agreement.

"I'll start then." I say, taking a deep breath.

"You know me as Harry James Potter, as does the rest of the Wizarding World. That isn't my actual name. My name is Scorpion Salazar Snape. I'm the son of Severus Snape and Lily Evans-Snape. Dad and mum married in secret and had me. While the rest of the Wizarding world thought mm had married James Potter, she was actually off marrying dad. James and my father put aside their differences and were, in the end, very good friends. He helped them by going along with what the world believed and...eventually giving his life to protect our secret, along with his wife Clara Potter. Clara was under a Glamour Charm, causing her to look like mum when she was murdered. When I was only a year old, dad found out something that Albus Dumbledore has been hiding for a long time. He doesn't know we know and won't until seventh year. Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort are one and the same. Tom Riddle, the man he framed, was innocent then and still is. Trelawney gave a false prophecy when Harry was six months, forcing Albus to take drastic action. He figured it had to mean that I was the one with the power to kill him. We were alerted by Lucius here that Dumbledore was coming after the Potters. We were all living together then. Dumbledore sent one of his followers to kill me, James, and Clara. The fool killed James and Clara and attempted to kill me as well. The curse, as you all know, rebounded from me and killed Dumbledore's petty follower. Afterwards, Dumbledore knew he had to lay low until the time was right to make a reappearance. Last year was that time. Scorpion isn't in any immediate danger as long as Dumbledore thinks him oblivious. But he'll act soon enough. Which is why we wanted to tell you. We'll make our stand in Seventh year but, if he finds out that I know before then, you'll be in danger if you don't know the truth. I'm not asking you to fight, just to stand behind me. If not, I can completely understand."

"Shut up Harr-Scorpion. You're our best friend. Of course we're going to fight with you. What else do you think we're going to do? Watch? We're not mental, mate." Ron says, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Thanks."

They roll their eyes at me before Ron looks at Draco pointedly and mum laughs. I blush, looking away. A moment passes and Ginny asks what Ron couldn't.

"What's with you and Malfoy?"

"Draco and I grew up together. He was my best friend. When we got to Hogwarts we decided that it was best to pretend to hate each other. After all, Dumbledore's got the world thinking that Lucius is a Death Eater and I'm supposed to be Harry Potter. Dumbledore would have gotten suspicious if we were openly friendly with each other."

"But...what about the fights? And he called Hermione a mudblood!" Ron sputters, turning red.

"Sorry about that. I had to make my 'prat' act look as convincing as I could. Scorp actually hexed me for the mudblood comment. I didn't mean it. Blood doesn't matter really." Draco cuts in, embarrassed.

"It's fine. If Scorpion trusts you then so do we." Hermione says, smiling.

"What about the fights?" Ginny asks and I laugh.

"Those were great fun to set up. We had to improvise a few times but mostly they were planned before. Especially after third year. We really had to step it up after that." Drake said, grinning.

"Why?"

"We started officially dating in third year. Happened during the summer before and we decided that we needed to step it up. Fights got pretty good after that. As did the kiss and make-up at the Manor afterwards."

Ron wrinkles his nose at us. "That's disgusting mate. I don't need that image in my head."

I laugh. "Sorry."

After a few minutes, dad sends me a look to let me know it's time to get serious again. The smile slides from my face and I lean into Drake's side, sighing. Mum leans against dad, her eyes dark. It's silent, everyone trying to pull their thoughts together. Finally, Tom speaks and everyone looks at him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Tom's Story and Disaster_

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is my name that Albus Dumbledore has chosen to drag through the mud. I attended Hogwarts in the same year as his daughter, Arielle Dumbledore. We fell in love in our fifth year, much to his dismay. He'd wanted her to marry Thorin Zabini, a wealthy and respected seventh year. She refused and he seemed to respect her decision for a while. We thought all was well and were planning our wedding for the day after graduation. She never made it to graduation. He denies it, of course, but I know full well he killed her. He'd rather have her dead than married to a half-blood. After graduation, things started happening. People, mainly muggles and muggle-borns, were being tortured to death and insanity. No one knew at first who was behind it. After a few months, the name Lord Voldemort was found with a group of muggleborn bodies. Albus went into action quickly after that, telling people who he thought was behind it all. I later found out that, when he killed herm Arielle had been pregnant with our child. That's what set him off, I believe. Not only had I corrupted his daughter but I'd given her my child as well. He wanted to destroy me, I think. Not physically but my name, my reputation. Which is what he's done. Most people these days don't know my name. Those that do, however, align me with the Dark Lord."

Tom's voice took on a steel-like quality as he reached the end of his story. I'd heard him talk about Arielle quite a few times but he'd never sounded that angry. Looking around the room, I took in the reactions of everyone else. Molly was leaning against Arthur, shivering. Ron had his arm around Hermione and they both wore expressions of shock. Ginny was staring at Tom, her mouth agape. Fred and George sat closer together than they normally did, looking somber. Bill and Charlie wore expressions of horror.

"I've never heard of Dumbledore having a daughter..." Molly whispered at last.

"He doesn't talk about her anymore. In his mind, she betrayed him by falling in love with me, If she would have agreed to marry Thorin she would have been alive. But Arielle was stubborn. She would not marry someone she didn't love." Tom answered.

For a while, the room was silent. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Ron was opening his mouth to say something when a crash from upstairs sent everyone jumping to their feet. With our wands at the ready we raced upstairs. The sound had come from Dad's private potion lab, a room that's locked to everyone but house elves. The door flew open, a small house elf popping onto the stairway. It held out a piece of parchment before collapsing on the spot. While Dad unfolded the paper, mum bent to check on the house elf. She stood after a second and stared down at the elf sadly.

"It's dead." She said and Dad nodded.

Dad didn't reply. He was staring at the paper in his hand as though it were a signed death warrant. After a few minutes, mum took it from his hands and read it aloud. The words made my heart stop.

"The game is up Severus. I know you what you know."

(A.N. I was going to end it here but I decided to combine this chapter with the next.)

For all of five point two seconds, it was silent. I felt like my heart had just stopped. There was no signature but we all knew who had sent it. Dumbledore. He knew. He knew that his secret was out and he was coming after us. After a few seconds Lucius spoke, his voice deathly quiet and filled with steel. I knew that tone and it wasn't fear. No, Lucius Malfoy wasn't afraid of Albus Dumbledore. He was angry and that was enough to have Drake pulling me against his side, his silver-blue blue eyes reflecting the anger in his father's tone.

"If the old bastard thinks he's getting within an inch of this family without having his balls ripped off and fed to him he's mistaken." Lucius growled, causing even the Weasley twins to gulp.

Aunt Cissa smiled grimly, her face set in a determined line. "We take care of our own. That includes you all. We'll not let that old coot touch you."

Somehow, Aunt Cissa's voice was even scarier than Uncle Lucius'. If that was even possible.

"What are we going to do?! Albus knows where we live. And Hermione's parents are muggles. If Albus wants to know anything it will only be too easy for him to..." Molly trailed off before finishing her sentence.

Mum replied without hesitation. "You'll all stay here. Merlin knows we have enough room. If we need more space we can open up the tunnels between our Manor and Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore can't get into either place. Too many wards. Scorpion, show the Weasley's to rooms and have a couple of house elves clean them up. Severus, Lucius, you two need to check the wards and open the tunnels. Make absolutely sure that no one can get in our out without us knowing about it. Tom can come with Narcissa, Hermione, and I to get Hermione's parents? Added protection would be a good idea."

Dad smiled at her. "Good idea Lils. Lucius and I will get on that now. Scorp, you and Draco start doing what mum told you to do."

"Yes Dad."

"Come on ladies. We need to be quick about this." Tom said, stepping forward.

"Tom's right. Dumbledore could be anywhere by now."

"Be careful Cissa. Hurry back to me." Uncle Lucius told his wife before giving her a hug and kiss.

"Always Luc." She said.

Mum and dad kissed too, quickly but not without passion. Ron and Hermione were holding each other tightly, looking nervous. As they broke apart, Ron kissed her deeply and whispered something in her ear. She smiled at him before departing. Dad and Lucius watched them go before setting off at a run. Clasping hands, Draco and I turned towards the Weasley's.

"All right. We'll put you in third floor rooms. That's where most of us sleep and I think we should all be on the same floor just in case something happens." I said.

"He's right. If we're on the same floor, it'll be easier to get to each other in case of an emergency." Drake replied as we set off for the third floor.

On the third floor, we stopped in front of a large mahogany door. It had been the Master Bedroom before mum and dad renovated the one at the end of the hall for themselves. I figured it was a nice place for Molly and Arthur since Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius usually preferred a smaller one on the second floor, directly beneath mine and Draco's room. (Drake and I hadn't slept in separate rooms since the summer after third year. The very idea was revolting to us, really.)

"This was the master bedroom but mum and dad prefer the one at the end. I figured you two would enjoy it." I said to Molly and Arthur as I unlocked the door and handed them a small key.

"It's...it's beautiful. Thank you." She said, hugging me.

"Not a problem. Like Aunt Cissa said, you're family now. We take care of our own."

"You're very kind Scorpion."

"Thanks. I'll let you guys get settled in and send Tilly or Sprite up when I've shown the others to their own rooms."

After giving them one last smile I turned towards the others.

"Two of you might have to share. I can move a bed into one of the bigger rooms if you'd like."

"Fred and I can share. Don't worry about the beds either. Doesn't matter to us." George said and the smile he gave Fred was much like the one Draco often gave me.

I smiled at them, knowing their secret. "All right. I'll give this one to you, then. It's pretty big and has quite a few secrets. It was my favorite when I was little."

I opened the door to the largest room on this floor and let Fred and George inside. They gave each other identical grins before stepping in. Rolling my eyes, I handed Fred a key and squeezed Drake's hand.

"Wow mate" Fred begun.

"This is"

"Brilliant!" they ended in unison.

I grinned. "Thanks. I figured you'd like it.

"We do!"

"I'll send a few house elves up in a few minutes. Have fun you two."

A few minutes later, after showing Bill and Percy to one room and Ginny and Charlie to another, I turned to show Ron to his and 'Mione's room. It was right next to mine and Draco's and was the one I knew 'Mione would adore. It was the 'Library Bedroom.' Dad called it that because it was inside the library. Ron and I went inside while Drake set off to find a few house elves. He came back rather quickly and we shut the door. After a few minutes of silence, I glanced at Ron's worried form.

"She'll be all right mate. Mum and Auntie Cissa are pretty tough and, anyone stupid enough to mess with Tom deserves whatever they get."

"Thanks. For all of this. I...I don't know how on earth I'm going to repay you."

I rolled my eyes. "You won't. You are family. Family protects each other."

"He's right." Drake said. "And while I may act like a git sometimes, I do care about you all. There's no way Dumbledore's going to reach any of you. You heard my father."

Before either of us could reply, there was a blood-curdling scream from downstairs. My blood ran cold as we raced downstairs to see what had happened. What I saw brought tears to my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Results and Lists_

Aunt Cissa was being supported by Tom and my mum. Her right side was gushing blood. Hermione stood behind Cissa, trying to stop the blood flow. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood next to their daughter, their eyes fearful. Tears pricked my eyes as Cissa let out another cry of agony, bringing dad and Uncle Lucius running into the room. The very second his eyes caught sight of his wife, Uncle Lucius let out a snarl before pulling her into his arms. Looking over at him, dad nodded towards the living room and Uncle Lucius followed him there, carrying Aunt Cissa. A second later, after sharing horrified looks, we followed. Dad transfigured one of the couches into a bed and motioned for Uncle Lucius to lay her on it. As dad examined her, Uncle Lucius looked to Tom and mum for an explanation.

"We were fine until we were leaving. Dumbledore came as we were apparating back here. I thought we'd gotten away without injury until Cissa dropped just inside the gates. Somehow, the old bastard got a spell in before we apparated. It must've hit her as we apparated." He paused, staring at Aunt Cissa, then asked,

"Do you know what he hit her with, Sev?"

Dad nodded, his face set in a glare. "He tried to cast Sectumsempra but he screwed it up. Of course he screwed up. It's my fucking spell."

Lucius stared at his wife for a few minutes before looking back at Tom and Dad. The three men shared a silent conversation. When he spoke, his voice was ice.

"He will not get away with this. If he thinks I'm going to let this go he's got another thing coming."

Dad nodded absently, his eyes resting on Aunt Cissa's now sleeping form. He spoke in a whisper as he repaired the damage to Cissa's leg.

"From here on we stay in the Manors unless it's necessary. Lucius, Tom, and I will finish opening the tunnels. Scorpion I want you and Draco to gather a list of people that Dumbledore may target. We'll bring them here for safety."

I nodded and glanced at Drake. "Okay."

"Go on and get that done now then. When I'm done with Cissa's leg I'll come and fetch you and Draco."

"Okay. Come on then guys."

Turning, Draco and I headed for the stairs. We were already thinking about the people we cared most about. In my head, I was naming off fellow Gryffindor's that were most important to me. We had enough room between all three Manor's, (Tom's manor was also connected to ours by way of tunnels), to fit everyone we needed. When we got to our bedroom, Draco rushed to the desk and pulled out tow Dictate Quills and a stack of parchment. Shutting the door, we gathered around the desk and looked at Draco.

"You go first, Scorp. I'll do my list when you've done yours." He said, pulling the chair out for me.

"All right. Ron, Hermione...I might need your help."

"Sure thing mate."

Tapping the Quill with my wand, I began speaking to it.

"Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Lavender Brown, Penelope Clearwater, Parvati and Padma Patil."

I tapped the Quill again before turning to the others. "Anyone I'm missing?"

Hermione gave it some thought. "Katie Bell. Angelina Johnson."

I tapped the Quill and gave it their names before handing it off to Draco.

"Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle."

He paused and asked me if he was missing anyone. I thought about it before realizing who we were missing. Bellatrix Black. (She'd divorced Rodolphus Lestrange six years ago.) She was another of Dumbledore's highly convincing set-ups. She, like my dad, had seen through his "Leader of the Light" act without half trying. When he realized it, Dumbledore set her up to look like an insane, power hungry, nutcase. In all actuality, Bellatrix was awesome. She, as well as Tom, Dad, and Uncle Lucius, had taught Draco and I everything we knew about Offensive and Defensive Magic. I liked her because she was clever and fun. Plus, she was a challenging opponent when it came to dueling.

To Draco I said, "Our favorite Dueling Teacher as well as Prankstress."

He paused then blushed. "Bellatrix! I can't believe I nearly forgot her!"

"Bellatrix...Lestrange? She's mad isn't she?"

I laughed. "No. She's another of Dumbledore's set ups. She's actually really cool. Clever, knows a ton about Dueling, and can prank just about anyone."

"Wow. That's...brilliant."

Drake grinned. "I'll write her down but I've got twelve galleons that says Tom's already rushed off to get her."

I laughed. "You're on."

Hermione gave us an odd look but didn't ask questions. Draco and I glanced at each other and laughed. For years, we'd been watching Tom and Bellatrix flirt. Recently we'd been betting which of them would make the first move. I thought it would be Bella. Tom was too shy when it came to dating. Draco thought Tom would make the first move.

As we finished our lists, Dad and Uncle Lucius opened the door.

"Are you two ready?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. We just finished our lists."

"Let's get going then. We need to hurry and get back. I don't want anyone else attacked."

"All right."

Looking back at the others, I said, "We'll be back soon guys."

"Be careful mate." Ron said and I grinned.

"We will."

As we headed for the Apparating Point, I handed the lists to dad so that he could look them over. He read mine and nodded, letting me know that he agreed. As he got to the end of Draco's list he rolled his eyes but kept his silence, probably guessing that we'd made a bet on it. Pocketing them, Dad grabbed our hands and apparated with us to Neville Longbottom's house. Neville's house was first on the list and we got there we were more than slightly unprepared for what we saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Augusta's Last Wish_

I had to blink three or four times before I believed that what I was seeing was real. Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, stood in front of him with her want at his throat. Her eyes were completely black, something I'd never seen before. I'd seen the woman many times and her eyes had always been a very vivid blue color, much like her son's. That, adding to the fact that she stunk of decaying flesh, told me that there was something really wrong here. Dad and Uncle Lucius looked at each other for half a second before springing into action.

"She's a Walking Corpse!" Dad yelled at Uncle Lucius while trying to divert Augusta's attention from Neville.

For a few seconds I wondered blankly what a Walking Corpse was. Then it hit me. A Walking Corpse was a person who had been dead for a long time, longer even than a Inferius, and had been kept alive by Dark Magic to perform a certain act. Bellatrix had begun teaching us how to destroy them last summer but I'd never thought I would ever actually see one. As Dad and Uncle Lucius fought with her, I saw my chance to attack. Raising my wand, I pointed it at her face and whispered the charm that would destroy her. As the charm hit her, I watched her eyes widen and a stream of black smoke rise from within her. For a few seconds it was silent and then she turned to look at me, her eyes once more a vivid blue color. She spoke in an echoing whisper, her soul already rising from her body.

"_Keep him safe. Avenge the fallen one whose name will soon be known."_

And then, just like that, she was gone. Draco and I looked at each other, wondering what had just happened. When someone finally did speak it was Neville, his voice stronger than I thought it would be.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!"

"Your grandmother was turned into a Walking Corpse."

"Which is what exactly?"

"We'll explain later Neville. Right now we need to finish rounding the others up and get to safety." I answered, looking at my father.

"I want an explanation Harry. Now." He demanded, nearly glaring at me.

I sighed. It couldn't hurt anything to explain everything to him – quickly mind you – before moving on. So I did. Every last detail. By the end of my story, Neville was white faced with fury. After assuring me that he wasn't mad at me he suggested we move on and gather the others. So we did. Only after making sure Augusta's body was covered. It took us nearly an hour to round up all the others but, thank Merlin, we ran into no other trouble spots. When we were finally back at the manor Dad ushered us inside quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time. We had already explained the situation to each of them, not wanting to waste time at the manor with a longer explanation than was necessary.

The manor was deathly silent when we walked in. It was unnatural sort of silence, the sort you hear at a funeral. Draco clenched a fist around my hand, looking anxious and I looked at my dad to see him wearing the same expression. It wasn't until we got to the living room that we discovered the reason for the silence, however.

"Ginny's dead."

Ron's voice was broken and I looked at him for several seconds before comprehending what he'd said. Ginny. Ginny was dead. I looked around the room, capturing the moment in my mind. Molly was crying silently into Arthur's shoulder, her body shaking. Bill was staring, white faced, at the wall. Charlie was crying quietly, his face a mask of shock. Percy looked like he was fighting back tears, his face green. Fred and George were staring at each other, holding hands tightly. As Fred kissed George's lips gently I wondered how I'd never noticed the bond between them before. Then my eyes caught a flash of red in the center of the room. Ginny. Her long red hair cast about her, her eyes open. As I looked at her, Augusta's words rang in my mind...

"_Avenge the fallen one whose name will soon be known..."_

For a while, no one spoke. We were all staring at each other, shock filling our expressions. I couldn't believe what had just happened. No one was supposed to be able to enter the Manor. Especially not Dumbledore. How had this happened? And what did it mean for the rest of us? While we stared at each other, Hermione took the time to explain what had happened in our absence.

"Ginny was talking to Ron and I in the library. She was in the middle of a sentence when she just...dropped. No one was anywhere near her!"

I frowned, glancing over at dad. "I've never heard of that..."

"I have." He said, glancing at Tom.

"Enlighten us, then. If you would."

"She was targeted by a Sudden Kill Spell. They've been outlawed for centuries but it's the type of thing Dumbledore would do. They're slow acting and can't be traced back to the caster."

Lucius glanced at him. "He would have had to have been planning this for quite a while, Tom. What would his point have been in killing Ginny? The old man doesn't kill for no reason, we've all witnessed that much at least."

Dad nodded, looking thoughtful. "He believed that Ginny and Scorpion would eventually end up together. No one, of course, knew that Scorpion isn't into women and Ginny's crush on him was well known. If he believed that they would end up together, his reasoning for killing her would have been quite simple. He wants to cripple Scorpion in anyway he can. This was the only way he could think of."

I glared at the floor, suddenly very angry. Dumbledore had overstepped his bounds this time. Killing Ginny was a mistake that I was going to make damn sure that he would never make again.

As we all stood, lost in thought and grief, no one noticed the change happening right in front of us. None of us noticed the glow surrounding the girl on the floor or the way her eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing eyes the color of blood. Until she gasped, that is. Ron was the first to look up and his sudden gasp of shock alerted the rest of us. In less than a second Ginny was surrounded.

"Dad...what's going on?" I whispered.

He sighed. "I don't know. Let's find out if Ginny does."

Slowly, we joined the others on the floor in front of Ginny. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Scorpion..."

"Yes Ginny? What happened?"

"I died. Obviously. But...Morgana said it isn't my time yet. She...she explained some things to me and then she touched my forehead. After she touched me, I opened my eyes and...well here I am." she whispered, pausing for a breath.

"Why...why are your eyes red?" Molly asked, still holding Ginny close to her.

"That's part of what Morgana explained to me. She couldn't just send me back because my human body wouldn't be able to handle a soul that had gone into the Underworld already. So she said she had to send me back as...as a Regenerate Soul. It means that I'm stronger now, that I can't die until it's truly my time. My magic has increased as well, she said I would someday be as strong as she was."

As the words left her mouth, Dad and Tom looked at each other.

"That...that's only ever happened once." Tom said, looking down at Ginny with an awed expression.

Dad frowned, looking at Uncle Lucius. "I've heard the story before. It was Merlin and Morgana's eldest daughter it happened to. She died when was sixteen, a year after Morgana's own death, and Morgana brought her back. She ended up being stronger than her mother had ever even thought of being."

"I remember it. It's a commonly told story. My grandparents used to tell it to my brother and I when we were little." Uncle Lucius responded, staring down at Ginny with widened eyes.

"What does this mean, then?" I asked, and everyone turned to look at me.

My mother smiled, her features still a bit grim. "It means that Morgana's hand is with us. She sent us a gift, something that's bound to help us eventually. And we're going to use it, as she meant us to."

After my mother had finished speaking, the room fell silent. We gathered closer together, staring at each other, all of us feeling the same sense of relief and fear. Relief, because we'd gained Ginny back. Fear, because the future was still so uncertain. Still, even as the fear rose within me, I realized that we could get through this. We could and I was going to make damn sure we did. Because the alternative was death and I'd rather die than let Albus Dumbledore hurt anyone else I loved. When the time came for us to come face to face he would be the one to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six**

_Family_

The coming days were long and filled with lists of things that needed to be done. Spells to be researched, people to be contacted, defensive wards to erect. Even after almost two weeks of working all day long we still hadn't gotten much done. Still, things were moving along at a pretty good pace, By the time two months had passed we had gotten everything done and were working on strategies for the final battle. Mum was keeping in close contact with her sister Petunia. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon lived in a suburb of Surrey called Privet Drive with their son Dudley. Though Mum had attended Hogwarts, Aunt Petunia had chosen to attend Beauxbatons where she met Uncle Vernon. They hadn't yet been forced to hide out with the rest of us because, thankfully, Dumbledore believed the story mum had put out about being a muggleborn. He thought Aunt Petunia was a muggle and therefore wasn't concerned with her in the slightest. Still, mum convinced Aunt Petunia to relocate her family to the Manor with us, fearing Dumbledore would eventually go after them. They arrived late in the summer, when Dudley would normally be heading back to Beauxbatons.

Dudley and I hadn't seen each other since the end of last summer when he, Draco, and I had spent the summer together. The three of us had always been pretty close and we normally spent at least part of the summers together. That is, when Draco and I weren't separated because of the whole Weasley-Malfoy feud thing.

"Hey Dud!" Draco and I called when we met them at the gate that morning.

"You're all right then?" he asked, giving both of us a quick look-over.

"Of course Dud. Like anything could possibly touch us. We're quite invincible you know." Draco answered, grinning at him.

"You haven't changed a bit...have you?"

The three of laughed together as we headed upstairs to meet the others. Draco and I would never change. No matter how stressful things got, we'd never lose our sense of humor. After all, if you didn't have a sense of humor things would get pretty miserable. And I'd rather have fun and make people think I was totally insane than to be miserable. Thankfully, we had Fred and George in the house and they totally agreed with us on that , according to our parents, having two sets of pranksters in the house wasn't beneficial to anyone. Well, Molly said that. Everyone else thought it was a great distraction. Especially Uncle Lucius.

"Mum! We're back!" I called as we entered the house.

"We're in the library, love!"

We headed towards the library. Draco, Dudley, and I were talking about the next prank we were going to pull when we walked into the library and took our usual seats by the window. Not long after, we were told to gather in the Defense Room on the top floor to meet Bellatrix and Tom for some Offense Lessons. It was a first, and a surprise, because Tom had never taught us before. We practically ran up the stairs to meet Bella and Tom, laughing amongst ourselves. When we got there, we found Tom and Bella waiting for us with identical expressions of excitement. Bella loved teaching Offense. It was her favorite subject (besides pranking) to teach. Tom preferred Defense. It was part of the reason they made such a good couple; they balanced each other out. We had a three-hour lesson before they decided that we'd had enough for one day. Breathing heavily, we left to go take showers and meet in the library again. Fred and George had called us together. For what, we didn't know...and wouldn't until we got out of the showers.

Draco and I, though it was quite risky, decided to take our shower together. We grabbed sweats and boxers and headed into our private bathroom, eager to have a few seconds to ourselves. As we stepped in, I felt Draco's eyes on me and I looked up to meet his gaze. The second our eyes met, I realized just how long it had been until we'd had sex last...and that was when all hell broke loose. Pushing me up against the shower wall, Draco kissed me as hard as he could, moaning as he did so. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I shoved him against the opposite wall. I don't know how long we did that, the kissing thing, but pretty soon we were on the floor of the tub, our bodies slick and our breathing heavy. He pulled out of me gently and I closed my eyes as his arms came around me.

"I love you, Scorp."

"I love you too Drake."

We lay there for another few minutes before we decided to get up and get dressed. As he was pulling on his pants, Drake gave a long sigh and turned to stare at me. His expression was suddenly both fiercely protective and scared. Walking over to me in two long strides, he pulled me against him and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I held him close, not needing to ask what was wrong. He was scared. Scared of losing me. Just like I was scared of losing him.

"Promise me something, Scorp." he whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

"Anything, love."

"That if I die...you'll keep going. Don't give up just because I'm gone."

"Only if you promise me the same."

"I will. I promise."

We kissed, gently, and then walked from the room with our arms around each other. When we entered the library, the others were already waiting. As we entered, Dudley smirked at us.

"Having too much fun again were we boys?" He asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"One can never have too much fun, Dudley. We were simply enjoying time alone."

"Oh it was alone time all right."

"Dudley?" I asked, resting my chin atop Draco's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Fred and George gave everyone a look then, shutting us up. For once, the identical twins didn't look mischievous. They were serious...and scared. Fred was holding onto George's hand, his knuckles white. George kept glancing at us, his eyes nervous and shifty. Giving his brother a look, Fred spoke. And for once, George didn't finish his sentences.

"George and I have something we need to get off our chests before the war comes. If you hate us and want us gone...we'll leave. There's a reason we've never had girlfriends...we're gay...and we're...we're also..." his voice trailed and he looked over at George desperately. George finished for him.

"We're in love with each other."

The twins held perfectly still after saying this, not even seeming to breathe. Silence covered the room for a moment before someone broke it. Surprisingly, it was Molly. Fred and George held their breaths throughout her speech, their hands clenched into white knuckled fists. Her words covered the room quickly.

"We've known for a while. I was beginning to think you'd never tell us."

Fred's eyes were wide. "What...how?"

"It was obvious, Fred. You boys never have girlfriends. You've shared a room all your life...and then there's those noises we hear in the night." Arthur said, grinning at his twin sons.

"My twin brothers have been in a relationship all their lives." Uncle Lucius said.

"Gideon and Fabian were as well. They died together, actually." Molly told them.

"It's not uncommon in the Wizarding world. Most people think it would be illegal everywhere but it's not actually. Muggles are the only ones that believe that blood matters."

"So...this isn't a big deal?" George asked, releasing his brother's hand.

"Not really." Arthur said, giving the boys a smile.

"Well that was a lot of stress for nothing. Now wasn't it?" Fred asked George.

"That it was."

We began to disperse again, each of us going off to our own little corners. As Draco and I headed over to join Lucius and Narcissa in their bedroom, I caught sight of Fred and George kissing. It made me smile a little, knowing that they'd found happiness. Luicus and Cissa's room was on the second floor next to Mum and Dad's room. By the time we got there they were already sitting on the bed together. Cissa was sitting in Lucius' lap, leaning against his chest easily.

"Sit down boys. We've got something to discuss." Lucius said, gesturing towards a chair that sat directly in front of the bed.

"What's wrong dad?" Drake asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Albus Dumbledore has done a great many things to this family. We need to make certain that you boys understand one thing."

"What's that?"

"You will not be alone on this. We've seen the way you two keep looking at each other. Sharing glances that seem to say a million words all at once. You think it's up to you to defeat him. It isn't." Narcissa said.

"It is though." I said, pausing. "It's up to me. My name is on that prophecy. Not anyone else's. Mine. And I will take him out myself. He will not hurt anyone else I love. He's done hurting my family!"

Lucius grinned. "Are you quite certain you're not a Malfoy by blood? That was the most Malfoy-like speech I've ever heard you give. But it doesn't change anything. You may take him down...but you are NOT doing it alone. Everyone needs help. Even heroes."

Draco wrapped an arm around me. "He's right, love. I will not have you getting yourself overworked because of this hero complex of yours. We will help you whether you like it or not so you might as well just deal with it."

I sighed. "I'm not winning this argument...am I?"

Narcissa laughed. "No. You don't win an argument with a Malfoy. I've long since learned this."

"Yeah...I'm beginning to learn that myself."

"Just now? That's pretty slow." Lucius laughed.

"Last night we argued for half an hour over who was taking their shower first. Draco won. The night before that we argued over whether we needed to sleep with blankets or without. Two weeks before that we argued over a potions essay. Draco won them all. The only time he doesn't win an argument is when he's sleeping."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh? And how would you know this?"

"Well, I...uh...I might have asked you a few things in your sleep..."

"Is that why I woke up with my arse hurting three days ago?"

"MENTAL IMAGES!" Lucius yelled, covering his ears.

We laughed together, noticing how nice it felt to just laugh...to not be preoccupied with evil Dark Lords. If we'd known how much worse it would get...well let's just say we wouldn't have laughed so hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Old Coot and New Tricks_

When I woke the next morning, I knew there was something…off. For one thing, it was too quiet. We quickly found out why, of course, and headed down to the living room where everyone was watching Fred and George play a game of Wizard Chess. Wizard Chess with Fred and George was quite a bit more entertaining than with anyone else. The twins would yell at each other, their pieces, the ceiling, and their chess pieces were enchanted. Their pieces would occasionally blow up when the other player took them. It was entertaining and, to be fully honest, awesome to watch. Soon, though, it was time to plan. Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, Luna, Seamus, and Dean had arrived late last night with their parents and we were all going over new plans for the war.

"Dumbledore has considerable power. Magically, the man could take out an entire army. How are we supposed to beat him?" Seamus' mum asked, frowning. His father, a muggle, just looked on interestedly.

Dad grinned. "Scorpion's magic level is higher than Dumbledore's. He's an incredibly strong wizard. But he'll need help. People to even out the playing field."

Robert Greengrass nodded then frowned. "Dumbledore will have his own army."

Mum shook her head. "No…he'll want the glory of having beat us himself. He's cocky."

"Not only that but he thinks he knows my tricks. All of us. Remember, he watches us while we're at school. He thinks he knows us pretty well. He doesn't." Draco said, looking at our Slytherin friends.

Blaise nodded. "Draco's right. Most of us know some pretty heavy defensive magic. I know some pretty heavy dark magic, though and I know Daphne does too. We're a good team when we put our magic together. We'll just have to work at it."

Luna smiled dreamily. "We can beat him. Together, you mean." She said, as though it was a fact not a question.

Neville nodded. "Exactly. We just have to practice our spellwork."

"Let's get –"

Dad was cut off by the sound of someone apparating onto the property. The only person that should have been able to do that was…the minister. Dad and I looked at each other, pulling our wands out of our pockets and heading for the lawn. Behind us, the others were also pulling wands out of their pockets and heading towards the door. Cornelius Fudge stood on our front lawn, wand at the ready. Dad faced him, his face covered by the stoic mask I knew so well. Beside him, mum was glamoured again to look like someone else. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were, of course hidden behind a glamour that would protect them should the minister try and recognize them.

"What can we do for you Cornelius?"

The minister did not reply. Instead, he snapped his fingers and six Aurors appeared. Two of them grabbed me, two grabbed Dad, and two grabbed Uncle Lucius. I roared with anger, struggling against the tight bonds. It was no use, I wasn't getting out of this one. As I watched, horrified, the minister began to talk.

"Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are under arrest for kidnapping Harry James Potter. Harry, don't worry we're getting you to Albus as soon as possible." He said and I screamed again.

"NO! NO! I WON'T GO THERE! I WON'T! I'LL KILL THAT OLD FUCKING BASTARD!"

But it was no use, they'd taken my wand and I couldn't get out of their bonds without it. Or so I thought. Dad screamed something, a word I'd never heard before, and we were all suddenly hurtling through the air.

We landed in a grassy field next to an old castle. Mum, recognizing the place, began doing a headcount while Uncle Lucius, Dad, and I tried to control our anger. Draco came to stand beside me, his arms around my waist doing much to keep the anger down. When we were all calm, I asked Dad where we were.

"I activated a portkey. A Word-Based Portkey. Anyone I'd keyed in to that word would leave with us. I keyed everyone in last night."

Mum looked us over. "We're all here. Let's go inside before someone comes. We're in France…I don't think Dumbledore will think to look here but we never know." She said, already moving towards the castle.

"All right mum."

We moved towards the castle as a group, silently wondering what we were going to do now that we were on the run from the Ministry now as well. Dad started handing out room assignments, suggesting we all get some rest before starting to plan again. Draco and I were on the third floor in a large silver and black room. It was comfortable…but not home and I suddenly found myself homesick. I sank down onto the bed, Draco behind me, as rage flooded me again. I was going to kill Dumbledore. Slowly and painfully kill him.

"They almost took you. I almost lost you." Draco was saying, his face buried in my shoulder.

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I promise."

I turned and pulled him into my arms, holding him tightly as he sobbed. His fear mixed into me, mingling with the rage until I wanted to scream or cry or throw something. Anything to get rid of this rage pumping through me. A part of me just wanted to cry with him but I was too angry. The hatred coursing through my veins right then was white-hot and breathtaking in its intensity and I felt like I was going to explode from the force of it. I tightened my arms around Draco, trying to keep myself as calm as possible while the waves of rage ran through me. He looked up at me, whispering to let it go, and I did. In a scream that shook the walls, I let the magic and rage flood the room until I was spent. When I was done, Draco released his shield spell and curled around me on the bed as I fell asleep.


End file.
